SONIC PLAYS: SONIC ERASER
by Kirk1122
Summary: After another defeat Dr Eggman creates a bad game to beat sonic yet again. (rough draft because my editor is taking a nap)
1. PROLOUGE rough draft

SONIC PLAYS: SONIC ERASER ROUGH DRAFT

YES THIS IS A REAL SONIC GAME! THE YOUTUBE LINK IS HERE watch?v=5R0ClUQIFUw

PROLOGUE...

Location: DR EGGMAN's EVIL LAB.

Dr. Eggman is throwing a fit in his evil lab yet again after sonic beat him yet again. The lab hasn't been cleaned in days and there's stuff everywhere including old socks, packages of evil ham, floppy disks, crumpled up paper with all sorts of stuff written on them.

Dr. Eggman: I HATE THAT BLUE PEST! HE RUINS EVERYTHING! I WAS SO CLOSE TO RULING THE WORLD BUT HE RUINED MY BEST PLAN YET!

After finishing throwing a temper tantrum, eggman took out a game cartridge and put it in his sega genesis and turned the console on. Today he was playing the puzzle game Tetris. He had almost completed the first level when he had a sinister idea.

Dr. Eggman: what if I took this game and made it worse! Then I could beat sonic and concur the world MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kirk1122 presents.

SONIC PLAYS SONIC ERASER

A BAD SONIC FAN FIC.


	2. Chapter 1 rough draft

Chapter 1 "the beginning of the end"

Location: tails' workshop MYSTIC RUINS.

It's the middle of the night and both sonic and tails are fast asleep, but in the shadows an old egg Robo enters and puts down a game cartridge with a note on it. Then using the cloak of darkness to it's advantage it leaves the building...

THE FOLLOWING MORNING(AFTER BREAKFAST)

After eating chili dogs for breakfast (who does that anyways) sonic turns to leave on his next adventure when he notices the game cartridge on the floor and reads the note.

Sonic: wait how did this get here? And there's a note on it! Hang on tails let me read this. "Dear Sonic. If you don't play this game I will come and steal everything. Don't try to stop me this time-Dr eggman"

Tails glances at the note and says...

Tails: sonic this is probably a trap.

But it's too late as sonic rushes over to his sega genesis, puts the cartridge in and turns the console on. Almost immediately an ancient looking book appears on screen with the title of "Sonic eraser". Sonic presses the A button and opens the book which explains the rules of the game which seem simple enough. Sonic eventually gets to the end of the book and realizes that there's a 2 player mode.

Sonic: come on over tails! This game has a 2 player mode!

Tails reluctantly comes over and presses the start button on his controller and almost immediately...

SFX: BA DA BA BA BA BA BA BA BAAA BA BA BAAAA BAAA BA...

Sonic: wow baldy mc nose hair has a terrible taste in music! I mean this is terrible!

Tails: I know right. Anyway take this Sonic!

Tails lines up two tiles of the same color and they explode. Sonic however is racking up points and building up combos but that doesn't matter as the sonic on tails' side runs over and punches the sonic on Sonic's side! Sonic starts having trouble telling which tile is what shape and color and complains!

Sonic: OH COME ON! THAT'S NOT FAIR! I BUILT UP THE COMBOS SO I SHOULD ATTACK FIRST!

Fortunately the effect lasts only for a few seconds and everything goes back to normal and then without warning the sonic on Sonic's side attacks using invincibility! This game doesn't make any sense! But eventually sonic and tails figure things out and in the end tails beats sonic and the game does a horrible transition and the credits roll. But sonic and tails still have no idea what eggman is up to so they rush out the door and head to his lab.


	3. Chapter 2 rough draft

Chapter 2 "what kind of plan was that" THE FINAL CHAPTER

As it turns out eggman was observing the whole thing. As it turns out he forced sonic and tails to play test his game and now that that was out of the way he could release it and rule the world, or so he thought. Because he became aware that his plan was ruined the moment that sonic broke the door down!

SFX: KERSMASH!

Sonic: Stop whatever you're doing eggman! I know what you're up to! You're going try to sell that bad game of yours but it stops now!

Eggman groans after all can't an evil genius win once in a while? But eggman comes up with another plan to attempt to defeat sonic the old fashioned way with another creation. Unfortunately he didn't have anything ready so he just threw a modified mecha sea lion at sonic!

Sonic: MECHA SEA LION?! Seriously egghead?! Can't you do better than that, I mean if I beat that thing once I can do it again!

Eggman just orders it to attack. After all he's had enough. And sure enough sonic turns the sea lion bot into a pile of scrap in 2 seconds flat. Sonic fist bumps tails who also helped before taunting eggman again.

Sonic: seriously eggman?! You should try harder! I barely broke a sweat there!

Eggman grumbles to himself before...

Dr. Eggman: IT'S NOT OVER YET! SATURNBOT ATTACK!

SATURNBOT comes out of it's crate and disintegrates.

Dr. Eggman: GRRRRRRRR STUPID HUNK OF JUNK!

Sonic and tails then leave while Eggman throws a tantrum again.

The end


	4. Chapter 1

SONIC PLAYS: SONIC ERASER (FINAL DRAFT)

PROLOGUE...

Location: DR EGGMAN's EVIL LAB.

Dr. Eggman is throwing a fit in his evil lab yet again, after Sonic beat him yet again. The lab hasn't been cleaned in days and there's stuff everywhere including old socks, packages of evil ham, floppy disks, and crumpled up paper with all sorts of stuff written on them.

Dr. Eggman: I HATE THAT BLUE PEST! HE RUINS EVERYTHING! I WAS SO CLOSE TO RULING THE WORLD BUT HE RUINED MY BEST PLAN YET!

After finishing throwing his temper tantrum, Eggman grumbled over to his Sega Genesis (also known as Megdrive). Maybe a little vintage gaming would take the edge off. From among his evil collection of game cartirdges, he selected took out a cartridge and snapped it into the console.. He turned the console on. Today he was playing a bootleg version of the puzzle game Tetris. He had almost completed the first level when he had a sinister idea.

Dr. Eggman: What if I took this game and made it worse! Then, I could beat Sonic and conquer the world MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kirk1122 presents…

SONIC PLAYS SONIC ERASER

A BAD SONIC FAN FIC.

Chapter 1 "The beginning of the end"

Location: Tails' workshop MYSTIC RUINS.

It's the middle of the night and both Sonic and tails are fast asleep. Sonic stirs in his sleep, mumbling "Cartracing, go go". Tails' moans softly and rols over. In the shadows an old egg robo enters and motors into the workshop. He puts down a game cartridge with a note on it. Then using the cloak of darkness to its advantage, the robo silently leaves the building...

THE FOLLOWING MORNING (AFTER BREAKFAST)

After polishing off his final breakfast chili dog (who does that anyways) Sonic turns to leave on his next adventure. Suddenly, he notices the game cartridge on the floor.

Sonic: Wait how did this get here? Maybe a gift from my fan club? Oh! there's a note on it! Hang on, Tails let me read this. "Dear Sonic. If you don't play this game I will come and steal everything. Don't try to stop me this time-Dr Eggman"

Tails glances at the note and sighs.

Tails: Sonic this is probably a trap.

But it's too late. Sonic is already over to his Sega Genesis. He puts the cartridge in and turns the console on. Almost immediately, an ancient looking book appears on screen with the title of "Sonic Eraser". Sonic presses the "A" button, opening the book. The rules of the game appear.

Sonic: Hmm… these simple enough. I don't sense any foul play here. Let's see …

Sonic reads on, eventually gets to the end of the book, and realizes that there's a two player mode.

Sonic: Hey, come on over Tails! This game has a two player mode!

Tails reluctantly comes over and presses the start button on his controller. Almost immediately...

SFX: BA DA BA BA BA BA BA BA BAAA BA BA BAAAA BAAA BA...

Sonic: Wow, Baldy Mcnosehair has a terrible taste in music! I mean this is terrible!

Tails: I know, right. But it'll be easy enough to defeat you! Take this Sonic!

Tails lines up two tiles of the same color and they explode. Sonic, however, is quickly racking up points and building up his own combos. But then, a rectangle opens on the screen and the Sonic on Tails' side runs over and punches the Sonic on Sonic's side! In the ensuing confusion mode, Sonic starts having trouble telling which tile is what shape and color! Sonic groans, complaining,

Sonic: OH COME ON! THAT'S NOT FAIR! I BUILT UP MORE COMBOS SO I SHOULD ATTACK FIRST!

Fortunately the effect lasts only for a few seconds. Everything goes back to normal. Then, without warning, the Sonic on Sonic's side attacks using invincibility! This game doesn't make any sense! But eventually Sonic and Tails figure things out. in the end the doors close over Sonic's half of the screen. Tails beats Sonic. The game does a horrible transition and the credits roll. What's going on here? Sonic and tails still have no idea what Eggman is up to so they rush out the door and head to his lab.


	5. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "What kind of plan was that" THE FINAL CHAPTER

As it turns out Eggman was observing the whole game remotely, laughing. He used Sonic and Tails' curiosity to force them to play test his game. Now that that was out of the way, he could release it and rule the world. This great game would sell like hotcakes on his evil website. With the money he earned, he'd zone out the world's population, and while they were mesmerized by his game, he'd take over the world. But then,

SFX: KERSMASH!

Sonic and Tails burst into the lab, foiling Eggman's evil plans.

Sonic: Stop whatever you're doing Eggman! I know what you're up to! You're going try to sell that bad game of yours, but it stops now!

Eggman groans. After all can't an evil genius win once in a while? And what does he mean, "bad game?" But Eggman decides he'll just have to come up with another plan to attempt to defeat Sonic the old fashioned way, with another creation. Unfortunately he didn't have anything ready yet, so he just threw a modified mecha sea lion at Sonic!

Sonic: MECHA SEA LION?! Seriously Egghead?! Can't you do better than that, I mean if I beat that thing once I can do it again!

Eggman orders the Mecha Sea Liont to attack. After all he's had enough. Sonic and Tails exchange glances, and whirling and kicking they turn the sea lion bot into a pile of scrap in 2 seconds flat. Sonic fist bumps Tails before taunting Eggman again.

Sonic: seriously Eggman?! You should try harder! I barely broke a sweat there!

Eggman grumbles to himself...

Dr. Eggman: IT'S NOT OVER YET! SATURNBOT ATTACK!

SATURN BOT comes out of it's crate and begins to orbit Sonic. Suddenly its rings fall off, landing around Eggman's ears. The bot crashes to the floor into a million pieces.

Eggman pushes the rings up and glares at Sonic.

Dr. Eggman: GRRRRRRRR STUPID HUNK OF JUNK! Sonic, I'll get you yet!

Sonic and Tails then leave while Eggman throws a tantrum again.

The End


End file.
